In many image processing applications, identifying facial features of the subject may be desired. Currently, location of facial features require a search in four dimensions using local templates that match the target features. Such a search tends to be complex and prone to errors because it has to locate both (x, y) coordinates, scale parameter and rotation parameter.
Additionally, some templates are made to be rotation invariant. However, such templates are generally less selective and therefore can produce false detections.